The invention relates to a lubricant or hydraulic pump for delivering oil or the like with a housing, an inlet provided on or in the housing, a drive element mounted rotatably in the housing, and at least one pump element, which interacts with the drive element for delivering oil or the like.
Such pumps are used for delivering lubricant to lubricating points of machines or for delivering a hydraulic fluid. For example, such pumps are used for presses, in particular, packing presses. The configuration of such pumps is complicated, in part, by many different components. This makes the production of such pumps more expensive. In addition, it is often not possible to quickly adapt the number of pump elements in use to the individual requirements of the application, so that the possible applications of known pumps are somewhat limited.
The task of the present invention is therefore to create a lubricant or hydraulic pump of the type named above, which can be produced in an especially economical way and which can have various uses.